


Drabble:  Hammond

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Tokra Flats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-31
Updated: 2003-05-31
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: General Hammod's thoughts





	Drabble:  Hammond

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Character Drabble

  
Author's notes: Character Drabble  


* * *

Drabble: Hammond

### Drabble: Hammond

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 05/31/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Drama, Drabble  
Characters/Pairings: Gen. George Hammond     No Pairing         
Rating: G  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive: TheBoy, The Cartouche, Tok'ra Flats Archive  
Series:   
Notes: Character Drabble  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, wish I did, will return unscathed.  
Summary: General Hammod's thoughts

* * *

I walk the halls of the SGC. My Command, my job. I have the responsibility for the mission and these people who work here. 

Ours is a great task, we are the front line in a war that the average person knows nothing about. We stand between our planet and the Goa'uld. 

I have the honor to know these warriors personally. They are brave souls, and they do battle daily. 

Not all go through the Stargate, some fight in their labs and workshops. Some hold the line in the hospital. 

They are the best we`ve got. They have to be.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
